Love will find her
by Marlene Phoenix
Summary: Nami's thoughts during the Arlong arc as a small collection of drabbles. Hinting of a future LuNa pairing pretty obvious! Ch. 6 of 6 , Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!  
A/N: No, this shall not be considered a full-fledged fanfic. It's going to be a collection of drabbles forming into one fanfic and it's an evolving LuNa. Anyways, don't tell me this is short, I know, okay? It's indeed intended, hence "drabble"! Still, please review!

* * *

_**Love will find her **_

Ungrateful…  
That's what they called her most of the times, if they spoke to her at all and if they even grazed her with their gazes that's what their eyes told her as well.  
A traitor she was to them and nothing more, a girl whom they had given all their love to and who had betrayed them for it.  
They didn't understand…

But they couldn't know, after all how would they? And if they did, he would find out about the farce; the mask she had learned to hide behind wouldn't save her or them anymore if he knew that her loyalty was nothing but a charade that she had grown perfectly into over the years. Sometimes she wasn't so sure who she was anymore: Loving daughter, sister and friend or a mindless puppet in his plans.  
She had always pushed that thought away, concentrated on what was at hand and remembered that one day they would see the truth, they would know that she did it for them and that she still was the little girl from years ago, only grown up.

Love would find her; it would find its way back to Nami, after all it was her only hope!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own OP!  
A/N: This might come as a surprise, especially to readers of my other fanfiction „Simple": I'm not able to update anymore for a few months. This is all because my lovely computer crashed on me, it's a wreck! I saved my fanfiction and everything else important to me a day earlier on cd so nothing is really lost but the pc itself is gone… "Simple" is put on a hold and "Love will find her" will only be updated once a while when I get to visit my mom and she allows me to use her computer. Sorry… anyways, second chapter!

* * *

**_Love will find her _**

Once again she had broken someone's trust, she had done it dozens of times before, so what was it too her now?  
He was a pirate, no better than all the others she had robbed of their belongings, right?  
And after all he did seem the type to get over things quickly. Surely he'd find another ship and continue his journey towards the Grand Line, maybe he'd even become the pirate king one day, like he said he would.

But what was this strange feeling inside of her stomach whenever she thought of him? Why did her heart desperately tell her to not betray him, to tell him the truth, let him be angry at her scheme, rightfully, too.  
She had only acted as a friend but never had she officially become a part of his crew; she had been all around honest, had only avoided telling him about her plan to steal his ship and his gold.

Nami wondered why she could not stop thinking about Monkey D. Luffy, his smile, the way he looked at her. They could have become friends under different circumstances but there were more important things to her now.  
Finally, she would be able to buy Kokoyashi from Arlong!  
But why did she feel like she missed out on something great?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still I do not own One Piece… Damn, sometimes I feel that I never will… ;)  
A/N: Well, I'm visiting my mom right now (and my baby tomcat – who's not really a baby anymore) and thought I'd check my account, especially seeing that next time I get the chance will be next week. T-T' Bah, I HATE my computer… I hate it… anyways, no use in droning on and on about that, I'll just have to wait for Christmas, still… that's like so far in the future. xD  
Whatever, chapter 3… with no Luffy at all… well, it's just Namis thoughts and right now she's got sth. else to worry about, but maybe… I mean who knows, maybe that miracle… '  
Anyways, thanks a lot for all those wonderful reviews, makes me feel only worse about not being able to write and I wonder why the heck I just can't seem to get my imagination working when holding a pencil in my hands…

* * *

**_Love will find her _**

He had betrayed her!  
Not that she did not know what it felt like, she had been deceived several times before she learned to never trust anyone. But this time it was different, she had given her all to pay him whatever he asked of her and after years she had gathered together as much as she needed to buy back Kokoyashi village, to free the people she loved from his reign. Arlong…  
How could she have believed that he would keep his word?

He had never proved as someone to be trusted, he had been the one she had learned from, he was the reason she could play every role perfectly, from desperate, helpless little girl to cold-blooded bitch. Those who had made the mistake of trusting him had paid dearly and now she was one of them, even though she had always prided herself that there was no trick that she would not see through and that she would never again play the role he had given to her the way it was planned out.

Of course she would continue on just like before, maybe he had crumpled her hopes but he had known that she would not give up, otherwise she would be dead because she had served her duty.  
Yet, here she was, still alive and still hoping against hope for a miracle to find its way to her!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own OP!  
A/N: Well, back visiting my mom today to take a look at ebay and stuff… Anyways, just got a bit of a time left before I've to leave again and I thought I'd upload chapter 4, so here it is! Hope you like it, there's Luffy in it and Nami's slowly but steadily realizing that… ya know.  
Right, so I'd appreciate reviews, it's really nice to have something to read when I get on the internet. Besides, it looks as if my computer is not beyond repair after all, so maybe I'll have it back by the end of the week or a least sometimes next week, wish me luck.

* * *

_**Love will find her **_

He had found her!

How, she did not know and she feared asking him, fearing his reaction towards her in general. He had the right to be angry, it was only fair for him to feel used and betrayed. She would understand if he was not only here to get his ship back but to repay her.  
Nami knew however that he wasn't the type for that. No, he would take his ship and then he would leave. She was glad!  
That way, maybe he would never meet one of Arlong's henchmen, or the tyrant himself, he would be safe. Yet, she felt sad, hoping for no reason at all that he wouldn't depart with only the memory of her as a thief.

Why she cared what he thought about her was yet another thing she couldn't figure out. Her only wish until this day had always been for Kokoyashi's people to be free again, she did not see how this could change so quickly.  
How could the love she had been desperately wanting over years, now that she had it, now that Kokoyashi knew, now that she had nothing to hide anymore, not be enough?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own OP!  
A/N: Uhm, yeah, chapter 5 finally… there's only one left and I'll upload that some time next week, dunno when though. I haven't got my computer back yet, sadly but I cannot help it. Anyway, thanks a lot for those wonderful reviews, I appreciate them very much.  
BUT, since one person seemingly had problems with the length, I have to say this once again: There's a summary, there are LOTS of author's notes (one per chapter) and I think I mention a few times that these things are nothing but drabbles, don't I?  
No I'm not angry, just a little surprised that there are people who actually neither read the summary nor the AN… By the way, these chapters are ALL already written, so chapter six has been done before I uploaded chapter one and I'm just not going to rewrite them, first of all because I can't (no computer), second just no, cause I like them the way and length they are, these are nothing BUT drabbles and I don't even want them to be anything else. I'm sorry in case you don't like drabbles or don't like the length I see fit for them but I cannot help that (even if I wanted ;) ).  
Anyways, again thanks for your reviews, hope you like ch. 5...

* * *

**_Love will find her _**

There had been no sign of anger on his face, only understanding in his eyes.  
Nami still hoped that it had been the other way around. Because now, he had gone to fight him, he had promised to make Arlong pay and with only one gesture he had admitted that he still trusted her.

Was it all naivety or truly something greater when he told her that she was his nakama?  
She felt gratefulness, knowing that no one had ever believed in her like he did, no one had ever had such confidence in her and her motives.

If this was what friendship was about, to voluntary knock on the doors of hell (several times if no one opened), then had she never felt it as strong as this day.  
And maybe, just maybe he really would be able to kill the fishmen.  
Perhaps, he was that miracle she had wished for…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece… man, I get the feeling conquering the world will be easier.  
A/N: Last chapter finally up. I have my computer back and internet since a few hours ago. Anyways sorry for bitching in the last chapter… though it really wasn't intended to sound like it did but still… as I said, I was just a little surprised.  
OK, hope you'll like this final drabble in the series and in case you've got some time on your hands, I'd appreciate a review. If not… that's okay must pretend I'm not obsessed - no I'm not! Really! ;)

**_

* * *

Love will find her_**

He had won!  
Monkey D. Luffy had succeeded in killing Arlong.  
He had several sever wounds that had to be treated, several scars would from now on decorate his body but probably he didn't really mind that. He truly had been what she had wished for and Nami wondered why she had not seen that he was special, why she had not simply asked him to help her right in the beginning. He would have, she knew and knowing it only made her heart wrench even more.

He had won!Monkey D. Luffy had succeeded in killing Arlong.He had several sever wounds that had to be treated, several scars would from now on decorate his body but probably he didn't really mind that. He truly had been what she had wished for and Nami wondered why she had not seen that he was special, why she had not simply asked him to help her right in the beginning. He would have, she knew and knowing it only made her heart wrench even more. 

Luffy would be setting a sail again that was for sure. He said he was headed towards the Grand Line, to become Gold Rogers heir, the new king of pirates and Nami believed him. She hadn't at first but just like to everyone else he had proven to her that there was no force that he was not willing to fight for the title… or for his friends.

She felt that she owed him even though he had tried to convince her that she didn't that he only did it for her and not for her to owe him anything.  
It wasn't about him though she knew, it was about her and her decision whether to stay with those whom she had wished to love her for years or with him and the rest of the crew who had accepted her without asking questions.

No, it was no easy decision… and only as she thought about how it would be if she stayed and he left, did she make her decision.  
A bittersweet pain it would be to leave Kokoyashi behind and it would be hard but in the end going with him would make it easier.  
And Nami realized that after all the love she had longed for wasn't enough in the end.  
Love had found her and left her craving for more. But with Luffy by her side, she was sure love would find her again!


End file.
